utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
SILVANA
|2WK9RWgAAaU}} SILVANA (しるばーな) is an who started singing in late 2013 with his first cover being "Sashirinohara" . He has an like-voice which is clear, soft and refreshing in middle range. For example, his "Queen of Hearts" cover. However, he can also sing at a high range easily and his voice in those tones becomes like shota style, such as in his cover of "Terror" . In addition, one of his remarkable styles is that he can make beautiful additional choruses for songs. He uses "❡" as his symbol in the titles of all solo covers. His most popular song is "-ERROR" with more than 56k views as of November 2015. He often mixes songs for his own covers and for many other utaite. He can draw and animate well, as seen in his "Matryoshka" . He can also make remix versions for VOCALOID songs, such as in his "Tokyo Teddy Bear -Remix-". In 2016, he collaborated with Stungun to sing Mafumafu's Super Nuko songs, "Super Nuko World" and "Super Nuko ni Naritai" ; in which they used a cute voice with feminine timbre and had been noted that they are two boys, which lead them to be considered as a . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on March 16, 2016) # (Released on March 29, 2016) # (Released on August 14, 2016) # (Released on August 18, 2016) # Monochrome Marionette (Released on August 20, 2016) # (Released on December 31, 2016) # Snow Chronus (Released on January 10, 2017) List of Covered Songs (2013.12.13) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.14) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2013.12.21) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2013.12.28) # "from Y to Y" (2014.01.19) # "Lost Time Memory" (2014.02.02) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.02.15) # "Garakuta Innocence" (Trashy Innocence) (2014.02.22) # "ELECT" (2014.03.18) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.27) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2014.04.05) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (The Heart of Toys and a Fantasy World) (2014.04.11) # "daze" -Act 01 SP ver.- (2014.04.18) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) (2014.05.30) # "Anti Beat" (2014.06.13) # "Deep affection" (2014.07.05) # "Terror" (2014.07.16) # "Kikoeru kai?" (Can You Hear?) (2014.08.08) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. LaLa and SILVANA (2014.08.10) # "Enmei Chiryou" -Arrange ver.- (Life Prolonging Treatment) (2014.08.16) # "Party Junkie" (2014.08.29) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (The Apple Fireworks and Soda Ocean) (2014.09.19) # "Cutter Knife" feat. Miikun and SILVANA (2014.10.16) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2014.11.09) # "glow" (2014.11.23) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Decease Outburst Boy) feat. SILVANA and maruko (2015.02.28) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (2015.03.02) # "Matryoshka" -Arrange ver.- (2015.04.28) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.05.08) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.05.19) # "Logic Agent" (2015.06.09) # "-ERROR" (2015.06.26) # "Ooki na Kuri no Kinoshita de" (Under the Big Chestnut Tree) (Entry of NHK Utattemita Tour) (2015.07.19) # "Yankee Boy, Yankee Girl" (2015.08.11) # "Outer Science" (Entry of KagePro Utattemita Tour) (2015.08.18) # "Friend Shitai" (Wanna Be Friends) -Additional Dialogue- feat. Madotsuki@, Stungun, Maruguri and SILVANA (2015.08.27) # "orange" (2015.09.29) # "Queen of Hearts" (2015.10.29) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) feat. SILVANA and Risru (2015.11.24) # "Toki no Ame, Saishuu Sensou" (A Moment's Rain, The Final War) (2016.01.05) # "Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana" (The One and Only Flower in the World) feat. nero, Yuuto and (chorus) Akatin, Ikasan, Kakichoco, Shinan, SILVANA, Mary, Yumeko (2016.01.19) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (Medley of the Boys and the Magic) feat. Kurokumo, SILVANA, Stungun, Maruguri, Meychan, Yuaru and Ribonnu (2016.01.30) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.04) # "Invisible" feat. SILVANA and Risru (2016.02.28) # "Ojamajo Carnival!!" (Troublesome Witch Carnival!!) (2016.03.10) # "Super Nuko World" feat. SILVANA and Stungun (2016.04.08) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.14) # "I Sleep Well" feat. SILVANA and Maruguri (2016.04.17) # "Endless NOVA" feat. Wolpis Kater, SILVANA, Ribonnu, Miinuko, Ché:ria, LaLa and Rian (2016.05.01) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.05) # "Bouken no Shou ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. SILVANA and Risru (2016.05.19) # "ECHO" (2016.06.10) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want to Be a Super Cat) feat. SILVANA and Stungun (2016.06.16) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -Live-Action Relay ver.- feat. Ikasan, clear, Zero, Tsukasashi, Yuuto, Ajikko, Akajam, Yuge, Da-little, Shijin, SILVANA, Meychan, Mary, Nayugorou, and 3bu (2016.06.17) # "Chaldene" (2016.07.07) # "I LOVE Koiking" (I LOVE Magikarp) (2016.08.09) # "Tonchinkan no En" (An Irrelevant, Irrational Feast) (2016.09.03) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo" (Even If It's Your Happiness) (2016.09.22) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) -Arrange ve(2016.10.01) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.10.13) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Koikei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. SILVANA and Risru (2016.11.01) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planetary Loop) (2016.11.10) # "World Lampshade" (2016.12.20) # "Batsu Game" (2016.12.27) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For Risru & SILVANA albums see here Gallery Illust. by bocchi (ぼっち) |SILVANA Matryoshka.png|SILVANA as seen in his cover of "Matryoshka" Illust. by himself |Silvana twitter banner.png|SILVANA as seen in his twitter banner Illust. by bocchi (ぼっち) |Silvana-maruko as Umaru-chan.png|SILVANA (left) and maruko (right) as seen in twitter Illust. by bocchi (ぼっち) |Factor Silvana.png|SILVANA as seen in "FACTOR" Illust. by Amane (あまね) |Invisible Risru SILVANA.png|Risru (left) and SILVANA (right) as seen on his twitter banner |||Endless NOVA pixiv56643399.png|SILVANA as seen in "Endless NOVA" |SILVANA main twitacc.png|SILVANA as seen on his main twitter account |SILVANA sub twitacc.png|SILVANA as seen on his subsidiary twitter account }} Trivia * His favorite food is pizza. https://twitter.com/silvana4687 * He has a yellow cat. External Links * Twitter * Subsidiary Twitter * TmBox Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male)